Taking Care of You
by AmericanSparrow
Summary: Things are changing for Harry Potter as he enters his fifth year at Hogwarts. Is it for the best or does he die by chaos in the end. Abuse by relative's. Dumbledore banishing! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Chapter 1

Pain. So much. Why me, why does it have to be me.

Crawling to the corner of the room was hard but I guess I'm used to it by now. I don't have any potions to take because HE takes everything from me. When I'm here for summer vacations. It's the same thing. He checks me for anything that I may have on my person, then throws me into Dudley's second room and locks the door. The only reason I'm not in the cupboard is because that's where he keeps my things locked up. Hedwig stays away now, I don't know where but I guess she does fine, and I get to see her when I get to go to the Weasley's. Sometimes I would wonder what it would be like to have a family that actually loves me and not a life that's so demanding but my hope for that is lost. My birthday already past two days ago for my sixteen and still no word from my friends, no word from Dumbledore, or even Voldemort. I'm all alone stuck with a physical abusive Uncle, an Aunt that loves to sneer at me whenever she sees me and a cousin that well... I don't know, I'm always hurt too bad to come out and heaven forbid the neighbors see anything abnormal.

Holding my cracked arm to me I willed the magic to start to heal me but I still can't feel it. From Hogwarts till now I haven't been able to use my magic to keep myself healed, I can't help but wonder why. All the other summers I've been able to heal myself, granted it wasn't this bad but I always took care of myself. I feel so lost without it. When I heard a commotion from down stairs. At hearing the words "Freaks" "Out of my house" "BOY!" I wanted to hide. I wanted to duck and cover. Cry my eyes out but I knew if I wasn't in a place where he could walk in and see me it would be worse. Once I stayed in the corner and he hurt me a whole lot more and when he was done he said next time he looked for me I was to be in the middle of the floor waiting for him.

I hear another set of yells but it seems like there's two people this time but I still can't make out what they're saying, I guess the kick to the head made me more disoriented than I thought. One more shout of "Freaks the lot of you" and it was all quiet. I strained my ears to try and hear HIM coming up the stairs but I don't hear his huge footfalls but I do hear the locks on the door unlocking of their own accord it seems. That could only mean wizards. Good or bad I don't know all I know is that Dumbledore didn't send me a letter telling me anyone was going to pick me up so I panicked. I scooted as fast as I could to get under the bed, to scared to face whatever it was, and the door opens just seconds later.

Black boots is all I see as they walk into the room and then go to the wardrobe, my leg hurts something awful and I let out a small whimper as I hear the wardrobe doors close. The pair of boots don't move for a bit then go all over the bedroom floor stopping here and there then stop right in front of the bed.

My breathing has picked up and I feel so dizzy that my head is spinning. I see a head and only one word goes through my mind, Snape. For some reason I can't bring myself to care that someone was finally there for me. As my pain starts to end I feel like I'm floating as I hear Snape's yells to move the bed so he can get to me but I'm confused. If I'm floating how come there's a bed on top of me, maybe I misheard because of the cotton water in my ears. The waters now over my eyes and nose and mouth and I fell myself slowly sinking in a forever black whole and all I can think about is that I may have some peace.

I may never have to see my Uncle again, and that brought a smile to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

{THINKING}

I don't own anything.

Previously on Taking care of you...

I'm floating as I hear Snape's yells to move the bed so he can get to me but I'm confused. If I'm floating how come there's a bed on top of me, maybe I misheard because of the cottoned water in my ears. The waters now over my eyes and nose and mouth and I fell myself slowly sinking in a forever black whole and all I can think about is that I may have some peace.

I may never have to see my Uncle again, and that brought a smile to my face.

Chapter 2

{I'm alive. I don't want to be alive, why, why am I still alive. I shouldn't feel anything, I shouldn't feel the despair, I shouldn't...shouldn't...} Tears welled up as I curled into myself and cried out in a desperate unhuman cry. I could sense someone else in the room but they made no move to get to me so I didn't move. Even if they did try and get to me what should I care.

I felt the presence of another person come into the room and move swiftly to where I was but I couldn't move. It was like all the energy was drained from me with all the tears and the screamed cries I spent the last few hours doing. I felt the soaked pillow move from under me and gentle hands pulling me on top of a lap while that same person ran their fingers through my hair. My cries subsided after a while of the woman cooing and humming.

"There we are little baby, all dried up for Bell. Now let's get you changed before we get you some food." Looking up I seen Bellatrix Lestrange. "Oh don't look so surprised baby boy, you see I won't harm another hair on your pretty hair, because I'm going to be your mummy from now on and take care of you. Now come on, up! It's not good to stay in bed for two weeks."

Getting up I felt drained of everything, emotionally, physically, and to top it all off I don't know why I was letting Bellatrix take care of me. After she washed me, all the while cooing at me, led me to a room with a huge table filled with food. There was other people around but I didn't look up and I don't think Bellatrix wanted me to because she had her arm wrapped around my shoulders and her hand was running over my cheek.

"Bella I see that you have laid claim to the boy." A snake like voice spoke up after she filled my plate and made me start to eat. Giggling she ran a hand through my hair again.

"Mummy's baby boy." She cooed and kissed my cheek but I was like an unfeeling robot and just put food in my mouth, chewed my food, swallowed, just to restart the cycle again.

"That fucking boy is not yours and he will never be mine!" Rodolphus yelled while slamming his fist on the table but Bellatrix was quick and stabbed a knife into his arm.

"Get near my baby boy again and I'll fillet you like a fish." she looked at me while rubbing my cheek before looking up again "Don't come near him or talk to him."

"You fucking bitch! I'll do as I fuc.." He was cut off again as Bellatrix pulled out her wand and cast an unknown curse at him that boiled his skin right before my eyes. She was boiling her husband's skin over me? Looking up at her I seen nothing but fury on her face and that made me feel something. I don't know what it was but here is a woman, who cares what she did in the past, that cares for me? I put my head against her and closed my eyes and I could feel her wrap her arms around me and hum softly.

I hear him screaming as he was carried out of the room by Voldemort's orders and mumbling throughout the whole table but I didn't care. She was going to look after me and I was so sick of being THAT person. I just want to be me. I just want to be a regular sixteen year old boy that don't have to take care of the whole world. Opening my eyes briefly I see Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy looking at me as if thoughtful but with something else mixed in. I could careless right now though cause I got Bellatrix, my mum.


	3. Chapter 3

{THINKING}

I don't own anything.

Previously on Taking care of you...

I hear him screaming as he was carried out of the room by Voldemort's orders and mumbling throughout the whole table but I didn't care. She was going to look over me and I was so sick of being THAT person. I just want to be me. I just want to be a regular sixteen year old boy that don't have to take care of the whole world. Opening my eyes briefly I see Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy looking at me as if thoughtful but with something else mixed in. I could careless right now though cause I got Bellatrix, my mum.

Chapter 3

Why am I starting to feel? The emotions I'm feeling are anticipation and nervousness. I'm sitting in front of Voldemort because my mum took me in here and told me she would be back but he came in instead. Why? Because he wants to creep me out by staring at me.

"By the way you acted at dinner I am to believe that you want to stay with Bella?" Voldemort said as he moved to sit in front of me, piercing me with his red eyes. All I did was nod. Even if I feel some emotions I still feel as if I'm not me, that I'm different but still the same, that I don't know who I am anymore. "Are you still wanting to die."

The last part he didn't say it like it was a question but acted like it was a statement. Trying to give him a truthful answer I think hard about if I really wanted to die or not. Just the other night I would have said yes to him and hoped he had enough mercy in him to do it fast. Of course I knew that he would 'play' with me some like with a crucio or maybe act like he was going to give me to one of his followers, but I didn't care...but now? I don't know if I care. Maybe I still want to see?..

"Good, I'm sure Bella will be pleased." Glancing up I was confused, did I say that out load? I didn't think so but it don't matter. "I am an expert on Legilimency and Occlumency."

I guess that makes it easier.

"Yes it does but I really came in here to tell you something. The only way you can truly die is by my hand. Oh yes you may black out but to die permanently will have to be by my hand and my hand alone. You see while you were peacefully blacked out I took it upon myself to find out about our little connection. It turns out that if I was to kill you, it would kill me. Well I'm not going to kill you so that's out the window, as the muggles say. Another thing is if you do try to kill me before I try to kill you it wouldn't work!" He set back with his hands folded behind his head laughing. "I guess we now know the power I know not."

"Sweetie are you ready to meet some friends." Mum just came into the room and I closed my slightly opened mouth and turned my face to her with a short nod. She came into the room and kissed Voldemort and when they pulled back I seen a snake like tongue. I couldn't help but think of the twins and their Ton-tongue Toffee. Voldemort looked at me with what I think was an eyebrow raised. After a few seconds he smirked and messed up my hair.

"You know after finding out about what our connection truly was about I didn't think that I was going to mind having you around, but now I think I'm going to enjoy you here." While Mum gave him more kisses because of what he said I felt something in me light up. It wasn't like world changing light but I felt warmer, happier.

Walking outside with mum I seen, in a distance, a group of teens laughing by a pond when she stopped me.

"I think I'm going to start calling you Hadrian... Well what do you think... yes it is a good name... stronger than that muggle filth Harry name. Okay so Hadrian it is."

Mum said all this before I could get a word in and we were moving before I could even open my mouth to tell her that I did like the nickname, that I never really had one that was for me as a person and not for the boy-who-lived

Before I knew it the day was almost done and all that was left was dinner. I didn't leave Bell's side for nothing even when I was making friends with Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and surprisingly Draco. They were all nice and made it clear that we were friends because now I was on their side. Even with our history Draco said as long as I didn't go back to the light side he'd always be there for me, then he laughed while putting he arm around me and pointed out that I really couldn't go back to the light side now. All in all it seemed to be okay.

Dinner was what I expected it to be, a little buzzing from low voices and my new friends telling me all the gossip about the Death eaters.

"So Hadrian," Draco cut off Theo who was telling me something about Draco's mum and dad. "What are you going to do about Weasley and that Granger."

{Why think you Draco, like I really know what I'm going to do} I hear laughing down the table but think nothing of it as I answer his question the best I could while being surrounded by Death eaters.

"Act like I'm upset with them for not writing." {I really am upset so no pretending there} "And use that excuse to stop hanging around with them." {I have to drive a wedge in there somehow, can't really be their friend and have a Death eater for a mum.}

"My baby Hadrian is so smart!" Bell positively swelled with pride as she put her arm around me. Looking around I seen that Bell's husband was glaring at me while Lucius and Severus were still giving me a undefined look and Voldemort was looking to me like I did something right while others were eating with small talk or headed discussions. A few even smiled my way. All together it was weird but a good weird.


	4. Chapter 4

{THINKING}

I don't own anything.

Previously on Taking care of you...

"My baby Hadrian is so smart!" Bell positively swelled with pride as she put her arm around me. Looking around I seen that Bell's husband was glaring at me while Lucius and Severus were still giving me a undefined look and Voldemort was looking to me like I did something right while others were eating with small talk or headed discussions. A few even smiled my way. All together it was weird but a good weird.

Chapter 4

Before I knew it the time to go back to Hogwarts approached and I felt pain in my chest knowing what I was going to have to do. I hope that they will learn to forgive me for hurting them like I'm about to but with Ron's history he will probably not even talk to me after I tell them off. No, Hermione's the one that really stuck by me through it all, if I'm wanting to be honest with myself.

These last couple of weeks haven't been no picnic either. From the first night Mum's, now deceased, husband tried to carry me away into the night but a house elf was in the room and got Mum and Voldemort before he made it out of the country. Severus and Lucius have been pulling me aside every day to go over some defensive and offense magic. Voldemort also said I'm to know how to physically defend myself once he heard how I grew up and then proceeded to tell me a little about how he did. We were the same, almost. I should have listened to the memory of him in second year.

When I wasn't in lessons or hanging out with Mum I was with my friends. Daphne decided she liked having me as her best friend because the others couldn't pick the right color to go with her shoes one day. Blaise thinks it's funny that she calls me her best friend because of that and I get him back by joking with him about having, or about to have, seven stepfathers. I didn't think it was going to be this easy fitting in with them but it is. I guess I'm a little shocked that it is but then again I was almost placed in Slytherin.

"Hadrian are you awake." I hear Draco on the other side of the door before its pushed open and him and Theo come into the room. Theo went straight for the bed to lay down and even in a king size bed his feet dangled off the edge.

I rolled around and to get up while saying no and he took that as an invitation to push me back on the bed and sit on my stomach.

"Oh good lord get off you lard ass!" I said as the pressure of him being on me started to build but the look on his face was priceless!

"Excuse me?! What the hell!" I was laughing and hurting so much that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He turned a deathly glare at me with one of his 'just wait' smirks and that alone started to sober me up. "Theo I do believe we need to teach him a lesson on how to treat others."

I raised my hands to push him off only for them to be grabbed by Theo and Draco moved down so that he was sitting on my legs and started to tickle the crap out of me. That is how Lucius and Voldemort and Severus found us, three guys on the bed laughing while sitting and holding each other.

"Having fun?" Voldemort smiled at me as I smiled back and went to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. The others gathered around. "On the platform will play a crucial part in Hadrian's part of the plan for this year and must be done with more questions left unanswered, so to speak. Draco, Theo, when Hadrian doesn't want to be by his friends and they start in on him I want you two to be around them. Seen but not beside them. I also want Blaise there but on the other side of them, he already knows this. Draco when the time is right make it seem that your taking Hadrian's side. Hadrian don't disappoint me."

We nodded and they 'Yes my lord' but at the end I leaned into him for a bit of a hug. We have been getting really close because every time I'm with Mum he's always there and we kind of bonded in a crazy way.

The plan was set in motion, everyone was in their places and I just had to wait for the Weasley's to show up before we could start. I see them coming through and turned so that I wasn't looking at them directly.

"Harry!" I didn't turn around as Ginny called me or as I heard Ron's "Hey mate."

"Where was you for the last part of summer Harry dear we were expecting you." I felt Mrs. Weasley turn me around to face her but I pulled my arm out of her grasp while answering.

"I was trying to be left alone." I sent a small glare at her for putting her hands on me but wanted to hit myself when I see the taken back expression but I held my ground. Ron and Ginny were looking dumb founded as Mrs. Weasley turned away mumbling something about seeing the twins off.

"What the hell Harry." Ron said his face tomato red as I turned to him I seen Ginny running off to her mother.

"What do you want Weasley." I gave a slight sneer. "I do have better things to do you know."

"What the hell Harry." Ron said his ears had a purplish tint to then now.

"Weasley if you're just going to repeat yourself I'm walking away." I was about to just walk away but he finally side something.

"Are you mad about something cause if so then you need to get over it and stop taking it out on people that don't deserve it." Oh boy he really opened himself up on that one.

"Deserve? You don't think you deserve the cold shoulder after you completely ignored me the whole summer without one note, not even for my birthday? You think you Deserve things in life just by being the sixth son of a large family? You love to have people pity you and the only reason your my friend is because it gets you more points being my friend! I am so sick of you thinking you are the only one that can get mad about something and just say sorry and then act everything is forgotten! I am so sick of you not being nice to the younger years just cause your bigger than them, oh don't look at me like that I see it before. Another thing I'm sick of is your table manners, and just everything. I'm sick of you saying I'm your 'mate' but when it comes down to it you're not even there for me when I need you. I have been there for you all the time but you haven't been there for me. Even with the slugs I was there for you, something so small, and when you thought your pet had died! I was there! You have almost gotten me killed before with my Uncle, you knew then that he doesn't like this 'freakish' stuff as he puts it-."

"Dumbledore told us it wasn't safe to write-." I cut him off like he did with me.

"I don't care I'm done with you." I was beginning to wonder if I even needed Draco over here but I see him already on his way before a fist coming at me. Ducking down I rolled to my left as he took the chance to kick at me. When that didn't work he started to reach for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you weasel." Draco was standing there, no wand, but with a smirk. "Say hi to mummy for me."

I glanced around to see Mrs. Weasley grabbing his arm and start yelling at him for fighting. I hurriedly got on the train before she could try to apologize to me and followed Draco into a compartment full of Slytherins. The fight made me feel drained so I decided to tell Blaise to wake me up when the cart got there so I wouldn't sleep the whole way. Draco had both arms stretched out one behind me and the other was around Pansy.

Blaise was sitting beside me and Theo was on his other side. They were playing wizards chess. Turning I tried to get comfy but kept sliding until I felt someone take my head and moved it over into a position so that it was stable. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Ron and Hogwarts.

Okay so should Hadrian be with anyone? It's your choice just send in a name and I'll do the rest, but as always suggestions are always welcomed but they may not be used.


	5. Chapter 5

{THINKING}

I don't own anything.

Okay so should Hadrian be with anyone? It's your choice just send in a name and ill do the rest, but as always suggestions are always welcomed but they may not be used.

Previously on Taking care of you...

Blaise was sitting beside me and Theo was on his other side. They were playing wizards chess. Turning I tried to get comfy but kept sliding until I felt someone take my head and moved it over into a position so that it was stable. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Ron and Hogwarts.

Chapter 5

I knew I was dreaming but that didn't make it feel any less. I was happy. I was in the garden with a few friends and a lot of family members, I know it is a childish wish for me to have something so precious. I was smiling because I felt so light when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest and a kiss placed on my neck.

"What are you thinking about?" I know that voice... but who was it. I was turning around when a hand touched my shoulder and shook a bit.

"Stop shaking me."

"Hadrian come on were almost to Hogwarts we have to put on our robes." I set up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Who was that. "Rian here's your robes."

"I wouldn't let his mum here you call him that she almost hexed your arse off just two days ago for it." Theo said while him and Greg were moving the trunks around.

"Oh I almost forgot mum and...her boyfriend are sending me a gift tomorrow morning." I said as I slipped my shirt off and pulled on my robes, after making sure my shorts were not bunched up I turned back around to find some looking stunned and others whispering. Did I have mud on my back or a new tattoo I didn't know about. "What!"

Draco wrapped an arm around me shaking his head.

"You're the only one that would ever call him some ones boyfriend." He messed my hair up, it was probably already messed up in the first place but still. Getting out of his grip I hissed out.

"Well what am I supposed to call him than!" I glared at him when he put on one of his smirks.

"Dada. Papa. Father." at this point I'm walking to him but he started to back up out of the train while laughing his arse off. "Daddy. Dad. Pop. Old man."

I caught up to him and swung at him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. Only thing wrong about this hug is that I had my back to him and he was tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing once I started.

"Say you're sorry for attacking me." Draco had me almost on my knees.

"Say it!" he laughed.

"Okay I'm wont attack you again," he loosened his grip and I slipped out. "unless I want to." We all laughed and started walking to the carriages when I felt eyes on me. Glancing around I seen Ron with Seamus and Dean, glaring at me. I may have to be careful this year of Gryffindor's instead of Slytherin's.

"Harry?" A soft voice called from behind me. I turned to see Hermione looking almost as if she were shy.

"Yes Granger?" I had to make my voice sound cold because if I didn't I may have forgotten why I'm supposed to be angry with her.

"I wasn't allowed to send your birthday gift to you so here it is and I'm sorry if you didn't get my letters, Dumbledore has them. He intercepted all of them and told me to stop so I thought maybe you would be able to get a birthday gift from us so I went to Diagon Alley and got the two-way journals so that we could write. When he told us no I was going to wait till you got to the Burrow but you didn't want to come I guess, so what I'm trying to say here is that I'm sorry that your upset but please, don't stop being my friend." Before I could get a word in she placed the book to me and slipped away and into a carriage.

"Rian are you walking the rest of the way to Hogwarts cause if not then you might want to get your bloody arse in here you wanker." I slipped the journal into my pocket before stepping up and closing the door behind me. Hermione has always been there and she is a friend I'd like to keep it's just not possible...unless...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Okay so should Hadrian be with anyone? It's your choice just send in a name and ill do the rest, but as always suggestions are always welcomed but they may not be used.

Previously on Taking care of you...

"Rian are you walking the rest of the way to Hogwarts cause if not then you might want to get your bloody arse in here you wanker." I slipped the journal into my pocket before stepping up and closing the door behind me. Hermione has always been there and she is a friend I'd like to keep it's just not possible...unless...

Chapter 6

Walking into Hogwarts after what happened made it feel different. Like it was from a different life entirely. Through the sorting of first years I seen some that were around their parents while at my home. What surprised me was that not only was Slytherin getting the students I seen but also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. As I waited for the food I started playing a game with Theo until..

"Potter, Harry!" Looking up I seen the teachers looking at the sorting hat. Surprised I begin to stand up. "Name is changed to Lestrange, Hadrian!"

'Lestrange? I guess that I really am Bella's son now.'

Just the thought make me want to smile but I kept my face calm as I walked up to the high table where Dumbledore and the teachers were. 'Guess they got extra shocked'.

I placed the hat on my head and waited. 'Was I going to go into Slytherin this time?'

"All students that get adopted get the chance to change house if their personality has changed. I'm just checking you over to make sure your where you need to go. It seems that I was right to put you in Gryffindor all along, I thought about it a few times through the years. Wondering if I did right by being persuaded by you. It looks like you're in the right house Mr. Lestrange."

"What how could that be. I thought you said I'd do great in Slytherin?"

"So I did, but you know what, you was able to do great in Gryffindor and still get Slytherin parents to boot. You did good child, now are you ready to face everyone. I won't say it's going to be easy but if you need me all you have to do is find a room called the come and go room. Now prepare yourself. GRIFFENDOR!"

...

Nobody said anything as I took off the hat even my new friends looked confused but started clapping after a bit. Then hell broke loose.

"WHAT DID IT MEAN LESTANGE!"

"I don't understand?"

"POTTERS SHOWING HIS TRUE COLORS, I TOLD YOU HE WAS EVIL!"

"Shut up that's our friend your talking about!" I looked over to see Daphne standing on the table trying to shout over the masses.

"One snake to another then!"

"Guys I'm still..." I was cut off as I was grabbed by the arm by Dumbledore. He shot of what sounded like gun fire with sirens causing many to cover their ears.

"Head boys and head girls escort your houses to the respectful dormitories. Food will be served in common rooms tonight." Dumbledore said as he took me out the teachers door. He lead me all the way back to his office with his hand on my arm, as we were going up the stairs he tried to close the door when my head of house and Professor Snape stepped through. As Dumbledore began to speak I seen more teachers pack in. "Harry would you care to explain what happened out there?"

"Albus you couldn't possibly think that Potter would have anything to do with it, do you! It has to be some trick that He-who-must-not-be-named came up with." Said the new teacher but I wanted it to be clear that Dumbledore couldn't control me anymore so I spoke up. Because even if they tried anything I knew that my mum would rip them up and make sure they lived for days later just for the pain.

"Yes Headmaster, I was adopted sir." I smiled at their faces, I couldn't help it. "Now that its solved could I go to my common room and get some food too? I'm actually really hungry even with the big bowl of fruit that I ate this morning and the snacks on the train."

Silence is what I was meet with...

"Go on Mr. Potter, the new password is 'Jelly Legs'." Said McGonagall.

"Right then, goodnight everyone. Oh and Professor?" I waited till she looked at me. "It's Lestrange now."

I closed the door and was already half way to Gryffindor tower within a few seconds thanks to a handy passage way beside the Headmasters door. Once inside I slipped around everyone unseen thanks to all the new gossip. When getting on the bed I pulled my curtains closed and laid down but there was something in my pocket. The journal. Pulling it out I held it in my hands for what seemed to be a while thinking of a way to keep her as my friend.

'I would just end up getting her killed if it stayed a secret friendship and if we was friends out in the open, I could lose my mum'. I didn't seem to know what I was doing till that thought crossed my mind because I had my quill out with ink. There was even a splash of the new page.

! #$%^&*()

Okay guys let me know what you think. I also need to know who he needs to end up with. Thanks in advance! XD


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

Okay so should Hadrian be with anyone? It's your choice just send in a name and I'll do the rest, but as always suggestions are always welcomed but they may not be used. ;)

Previously on Taking care of you...

I closed the door and was already half way to Gryffindor tower within a few seconds thanks to a handy passage way beside the Headmasters door. Once inside I slipped around everyone unseen thanks to all the new gossip. When getting on the bed I pulled my curtains closed and laid down but there was something in my pocket. The journal. Pulling it out I held it in my hands for what seemed to be a while thinking of a way to keep her as my friend.

'I would just end up getting her killed if it stayed a secret friendship and if we was friends out in the open, I could lose my mum'. I didn't seem to know what I was doing till that thought crossed my mind because I had my quill out with ink. There was even a splash of the new page.

Chapter 7

Getting up was hell. Took a full hour to find clothes for the day and another half hour to find my trunk. I knew shit would hit the fan and that's why I hid my very personal items like my wand and invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. Heading down and finally entering the great hall after being pushed out of the way with shoulder's and almost tripped once by what I think was Ron I'm ready to sit down. Looking down the table I see Hermione eating toast before moving further down the table where nobody was at.

Just as I was about to sit down mail arrived. 'Hedwig!' She flew over to me and started rubbing her head against my hand.

"Hey girl! I've missed you so much. Where did you stay at this summer." I pet her a few more times before I undid a letter and a small box. "Looks like it's from mum girl."

I felt nervous about opening the letter thinking that she might know that I'm still in Gryffindor.

Dear Hadrian,

How are you settling in? I want to hear about everything and he wants to hear about everyone so don't leave anything out. Inside the box is a 'leave me alone' spray made by Snape. I want you to wear this when you go to bed until it's all gone. Try and stay away from Dumbledore.

Love, Mummy

Folding up the letter I slipped it into my pocket along with the spray and started to eat when I felt eyes on me. Hermione's. She looked away once she seen me looking and began to walk around the table. She stopped and talked to a first year as she make her way over to where I was. placing a hand by mine I seen a folded note. Wondering what to do I quickly took the note as I seen Ron coming up on the other side.

"Hermione stay away from him, he's showed his true color's but siding with the snake's." I was expecting Hermione to tell him to shut it but she ducked her head and went on her way. My confusion must have shown because Ron smirked at me and went back to his seat and started to stuff his face again.

Leaving the great hall with my food untouched I made my way outside with Hedwig on my arm till I came to a tree to lean against. Opening her letter after making sure no one was near I began to read.

Harry please don't shut me out. I've been there for you through thick and thin and if this is some way to keep me safe from your new family then forget it. I am your friend and I'm not going to let you stop our friendship. I need you now more than ever. Please Harry, you're the only thing close to family that I have now. My parents were killed by a muggle robbing a store at the beginning part of summer break. I've had nobody. Dumbledore moved me into the Weasley's household after it happened but it's different without you there. Or maybe I'm different. All Ron just said is 'That stinks, hey you wanna play exploding snap to take your mind off it'. Like some thoughtless child! PLEASE Harry if you want to stay friends we can make this work, we have to at least give it a try. Let me know your answer before the day is out. I need to know.

I. am. an. arse. I wiped the tears and felt an arm wrap around me to see it was Draco with food. I couldn't think of how to explain it to him so I handed him the letter. After he read it he handed it back to me.

"Talk to Bella and her ..boyfriend about it, send them that letter of hers and see what they have to say." Draco whispered in my ear as he placed the food in my lap. "Now eat up we got class in twenty minutes."

He leaned his head back as I started in on my bacon sandwich he made me. Hedwig got a bit of bacon and flew off toward the owlery. I watched her fly as I decided that I would go with Draco's advice

! #$%^&*()

Okay guys let me know what you think. I also need to know who he needs to end up with so I need votes! Thanks in advance! XD


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

Previously on Taking care of you...

He leaned his head back as I started in on my bacon sandwich he made me. Hedwig got a bit of bacon and flew off toward the owlery. I watched her fly as I decided that I would go with Draco's advice

Chapter 8

Getting around the classes were easy as I ducked and dodged a lot but I couldn't help but think about the letter I sent my mum. Wondering with a touch of worry that she may not like it that I still wanted to be friends with Hermione.

As I headed to Dinner I was stopped by a Ravenclaw who pulled me aside.

"My names Jack and I have a message for you. Hadrian my itsy bitsy baby boy meet me down by the lake in the trees of the forbidden forest. I was told it will be at 1."

He looked upset to have to say the 'itsy bitsy' but it made me smile. It was probably in the orders that he has to say it. For me to truly know it came from my mum and to give me something to smile about.

Sitting down in the great hall I see my friends make their ways over to me as I begin to fill my plate with foods that will help with the training I'm under and also my malnourishment I suffered under the hands of my relatives. Having Daphne to my left and Draco to my right with Theo and Blaise across from us made me feel better.

"So how was your first day back Hadrian?" Daphne asked as she placed a salad bowl on her plate.

"Beside the fact that he had his mind elsewhere all day?" Theo cut in

"Also the fact that he had to duck and cover more than not?" Blaise said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh you guys!" Daphne rolled her eyes before turning to me. "Well, how was it."

"It was.. " I trailed off not really knowing how to express myself when I was saved by Draco.

"Blaise I would think you would want to talk about all the extra work Professor McGonagall assigned you in class a little bit ago. It's a good thing its Monday."

"That's true." Theo said after sipping on the pumpkin juice. "Just think if we went back to school on a Thursday. You would have to do it all tonight!"

"Oh don't remind me. McGonagall's just got her knickers in a twist."

"Is that so Mr. Zabini. I believe that is a detention after dinner tonight as well for disrespect. Maybe if you paid a bit more attention you would have seen me coming. Now and also in class when you decided to dose off. Also Mr. P- Lestrange you are needed in the headmaster's office when you are finished."

As soon as she was gone Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I didn't 'dose off' as she put it. Everyone knows the first classes of the year don't matter. The teacher just go over everything we did last year and tell us what we're learning this year. I could have spent the day sleeping."

"You know for someone that gets straight O's I don't understand how you can just brush off the first of the years lessons." I said thinking of how Hermione would be so excited every year about this. Before he could answer a rude voice could be heard from behind me.

"Snakes. Go to your own table before you leave your slime all over ours." Ron and Dean were standing behind Theo as if they were going to do something.

"What in the..." Blaise said then looked behind them as if seeing something. As we all looked to the head table we seen...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

Previously on Taking care of you...

"You know for someone that gets straight O's I don't understand how you can just brush off the first of the years lessons." I said thinking of how Hermione would be so excited every year about this. Before he could answer a rude voice could be heard from behind me.

"Snakes. Go to your own table before you leave your slime all over ours." Ron and Dean were standing behind Theo as if they were going to do something.

"What in the..." Blaise said then looked behind them as if seeing something. As we all looked to the head table we seen…

Chapter 9

The head table and every person that was sitting at it just moments ago stood, linked their arms and start doing an Irish folk dance. Funny thing was that Snape looked ready to kill but no matter what he or anyone tried they couldn't stop dancing until the song with no sound ended. When it did a few students clapped while others just continued laughing. I myself hid my smile as I took the opportunity to leave the great hall. As I began down a secret passage I felt a hand on my arm. Looking behind me at Hermione I notice she looks nervous.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry about your parents."

That was all I said before I found my arms full with a crying girl. Holding her to me as tight as I could I whispered that it will be ok and that I was so sorry. I even found myself tearing up as I think about just how alone she must feel. She pulled her head back to look at me after some time and as I looked at her, really looking at her, I see how broken she has become. How she's so nervous and backs off with Ronald before. Why wasn't I there for the one person that was there for me. Thick and thin.

"I seen the spot of ink in our journals last night. Harry or well Hadrian, I want you to know that what I put in that note I gave you was true, I won't let this friendship dissolve unless you truly don't want to be my friend anymore. I can't."

She began shaking her head as she began to take small fast breaths and before I knew it I had pulled her close to me again making shushing noises and telling her again it will be ok. We stayed in the little passage for a while but parted ways with a long hug and a promise that I would talk to her in the morning. When I get to the dormitory I see that Neville was the only person there and decide I should talk to him and tell him my side of things.

"Hey-."

Pain exploded on the left side of my face as Neville lets loose another swing but I side step this one. He gives me a look of pure loathing before getting his things and leaving. Truthfully I didn't see that coming. I knew last year we grew closer but I didn't think about what his reaction would be. He told me about his parents and even explained about the gum wrappers. He's another person that stood by me and I let him down as well. How pathetic can I be. I rub my cheek as I look for my things before getting pissed and accio everything that is mine. I place everything in my trunk and place a few nice hexes on the trunk before deciding to go with some advice I got from a friend and place a slightly complex parsel curse on the tabs. It should leave for a nasty surprise for those that wish to take what is not theirs.

Gathering my map and cloak I pull my curtains closed around my bed before heading to an empty classroom to wait till one. As I wait I write a letter to my mum and explain everything. What happened, how I felt about it, who was with who, etcetera. As I had the map open and activated just in case someone came down this hall I was also able to see just when mum showed up from the forbidden forest. Gathering my things I stop as I see someone unexpected with my mum, two people actually. I knew Voldemort would probably be there as well as some others like Malfoy Sr. but these two. Making up my mind in a split second I run back to the dorm to find it busy with no Hermione in sight. Heading up the girl stairs I keep repeating 'gradus' as the stairs want to turn into the slide to keep boys out. When I get to the sixth year girls dorm I crack open the door to see Hermione on one bed while a couple of other girls were talking about some kind of night cream. I get right up to her bed before grabbing her with my hand over her mouth while saying 'it's me'. I felt her tense body relax before I lead her to the door. When the door it closed I pull the cloak over her as well and bring my finger to my lips. After getting a nod from her I grab her hand and lead us out of the common room and down a few stairs and passage ways before she stops me.

"Hadrian where are we going."

Looking around and seeing nobody I try and think of something to say but I can't. What if I'm wrong and she hates me and thinks I'm only out to hurt her. Looking into her brown eyes I hold my finger up to my lips again before I start leading us out of Hogwarts and into the forest. We didn't have to travel very deep as I spotted my mum, Aunt Cissa, Snape and Voldemort. I took off the cloak and feeling Hermione freeze up I wrapped my arm around her as I began to slowly walk her to my new family.

"My itsy bitsy baby, come to mummy."

I sent a slight squeeze around Hermione's shoulders before walking the few steps into my mother's waiting arms.

"You must be Hermione Granger. I have heard much about you. Muggleborn, brightest witch of her age, an active mind." looking over my shoulder I see Voldemort walking around Hermione. As she still had her eyes on me I sent her an encouraging smile and nod. "I've also heard some bad. One that really sticks out. So answer me this Hermione Granger. Do you follow Dumbledore or your best friend?"

There was a pause before she spoke.

"I have no ties to Dumbledore and I'll stick up for Hadrian no matter what." She said while looking at Voldemort straight in the eyes. I hoped she passed his question but I didn't expect him to raise his wand to her head.

"May I?" I didn't expect him to ask permission and I don't think Hermione did by the look she had on her face but she nodded with a half second glance my way. As he looked into her mind more or whatever he was doing I turned back to my mum.

"Do you remember the map I told you about?" I waited for her to nod before pulling it out and showing her the two extra people on it. "I thought they were dead."

"Mummy's baby boy is so smart that he spoiled the surprise." she said while pinching my check before she began to look at it more closely and looking upset, very upset. "What happened to mummy's itsy baby's face."

Bella grabbed my whole head and looked at it more in the light and as one of her hands covered my face I couldn't speak.

"Snape get over here, you better have something to heal my baby boy with in your Merlin knows how many pockets."

Snape came over and pulled out a cream when he seen the bruised cheek but mum took the cream from him and began to apply it to my face so softly it almost felt like she wasn't touching me. I was glad she was the one to put the cream on as it gave me a chance to tell her what happened.

"Neville was a little upset that I got adopted by you because of what happened to his parents. After all last year we were getting closer so he told me about what happened and for him to find out that within two months of him sharing something he guards so close to his heart, that I got adopted by one of the few people he completely loathes. It's like I betrayed him."

I was looking off into the woods as I finished thinking about how tore up he had looked when he told me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I see mum looking as serious as I've ever seen her.

"I do not regret in anyway what I did. Our side needed information and the Longbottom's had it. I do not feel sorry or pity that he grew up not knowing his parents. I did that, not you. If he is upset and wants to toss some punches or curses tell him to send me a letter to meet him somewhere. I won't kill him this time but if he lays another finger or his magic on you again I will. You're my baby boy Hadrian."

I nodded my head wanting to ask her not to but knowing that I couldn't ask that of her. Looking back at Hermione I see that Aunt Cissa is talking to Hermione while Voldemort was looking at me. Deciding I'd like to know what was happening with Hermione I walk over to him.

"Miss Granger," he said after giving a nod to Snape. "It seems you have been lied to and you have had a fake memory placed in your head. You have also been obliviated."

Not really knowing what was about to happen but having a feeling it had something to do with the map I moved by her and held her hand.

"First, Dumbledore did this to you. Second, why is unknown but it has something to do with the Weasley's. Third, your parents are alive. The reasons I know these things is because every bit of magic has a signature, however small, can be traced back if your own magic is powerful. That is how I know it's Dumbledore. The blocked memory took a bit for me to see the full thing but I can unlock it in your mind if you wish me too. That way you won't have to take just my word. Lastly, when Hadrian sent your note to his mother with one of his asking us to look into it we found that your parents had a memory just like yours in place but instead of thinking you dead, they thought you had a big fight and went to stay in the wizarding world." Voldemort paused here to let the information sink in. Hermione looked pale and swayed a bit so I put my arm around her. "Do you wish for me to unlock it? It is extremely painful but you are in luck as we have a potion's master on hand."

As he spoke the last word he lifted his in the direction of three people coming into the little clearing. The one in front was Snape and the other two was Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione leaned against me more than ever and would have fell to her knees if I wasn't holding her up. Mr. Granger took my place as the three of them cried while holding each other. Looking at my mum and her boyfriend I felt things were getting better but sad at the same time. I wonder what the Weasley's had to do with Hermione and why Dumbledore did what he did. Walking over to my mum I hugged her as she leaned against her boyfriend {flick on the ear for thinking him that} and watched as the Granger's telling their daughter that they felt that the 'Dark Lord' was doing a better job than the so called headmaster and said only if Hermione wanted to get the memory's back to go through with it but Mr. Granger was focused on the pain part. Glancing over at Aunt Cissa and Severus Snape I seen them standing side by side making small side looks at each other while talking so low I couldn't hear them.

"Dark Lord," Hermione said as she walked to us with a parent on both sides of her. "I would like my own memories please."


End file.
